Sangre
by Takeru fang
Summary: Sora, Taichi y Hikari son vampiros, Yamato, Mimi y Takeru son simples mortales, pero ¿no todos somos lo que aparentamos o sí?, un pasado oculto, verdades saliendo a la luz y una guerra que cada día parece estar más cerca.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, COMO DIJE EN MI HISTORIA LA ESCUELA COMENZARIA CON EL FIC SANGRE Y PARA TODOS USTEDES LES TRAIGO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE QUE SERA UN GRAN FIC Y QUE ESPERO QUE ROMPA EL RECORD DE 40 REWIEVS DE LA LEYENDA DE LA LUZ Y LA ESPERANZA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y QUE ME COMENTEN, PUES ME PASE TODA LA MEDIANOCHE PENSANDO EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO, LE DOY UN GRACIAS A MI ESTERIO QUE ME INSPIRO EN ESTE CAPITULO, CON SU GRAN MUSICA, BUENO SIN MÁS AQUÍ ESTA!**

Sangre.

En la gran noche, en un gran bosque, donde todo es neblina, y solo está habitado por los animales o eso es lo que parece. Se ve una hermosa y a la vez siniestra casa, al frente hay un gran campo donde se siembra, cruzas hasta la puerta y justo al entrar encuentras una enorme sala con una chimenea y junto a esta chimenea se encuentran tres figuras hablando…

-Dime, Sora lo eliminaste-Pregunta un muchacho de cabello castaño y alborotado.

-Claro que si Taichi, aunque aún no puedo creer que aunque esos vampiros sean de nuestra especie, sean tan poco cuidadosos-Dice la muchacha llamada Sora de cabello rojizo.

-Tú qué opinas hermana?, ya pronto es tu iniciación-Dice Taichi, mientras voltea haber a una chica menor que ellos dos de cabello marrón y ojos canela.

-Lo sé hermano-Responde la muchacha.

-Vamos Hikari, no va hacer tan malo, recuerda, que somos vampiros guardianes (Esto se explicara más adelante) y tenemos que hacerlo-Dice Sora tratando de calmar a Hikari.

-Si-

-Bueno-Dice Taichi mientras se levanta-Ya fue mucha platica será mejor irnos a dormir-Dice Taichi mientras las otras dos asienten y desaparecen en una parpadeo.

El sol resplandece de una forma inigualable, Hikari abre sus ojos lentamente y se comienza a cambiar.

-Será mejor bajar a desayunar-Dice Hikari antes de desaparecer y reaparecer en una enorme cocina.

Esta cocina era enorme y junto a ella había un gran comedor con 18 sillas puestas.

-Bueno, parece que despertaste-Dice Taichi que aparece de la nada-El desayuno pronto será servido, Takato y Juri fueron a traer fruta y a comprar alimentos-.

-Esta bien, me iré a sentar-Dice Hikari mientras se sienta.

Pasan 15 minutos y justo en ese momento aparecen un par de jóvenes los cuáles se ven acalorados.

-El centro estaba hecho un desastre, y no encontraba estacionamiento, y después el problema en cajas y…-El joven muchacho sigue dando su explicación, el cuál se llama Takato.

-Ya, calmado-Le pide Taichi.

-Si Taichi-sama-Dice Takato.

-Buenos días Juri-

-Buenos días Hikari- Y se abrazan.

-¿Qué trajiste?-Dice Hikari mientras Juri saca algo de las bolsas.

-Ta dan-

-No puede ser…trajiste mi helado favorito-Dice Hikari mientras salta de la emoción al ver una helado de limón con fresa (No pregunten O.o).

-Si, por eso lo traje-Dice mientras se vuelven a abrazar.

-Hermano voy a salir un rato a la ciudad-Dice Hikari.

-Cla…cla…cla…ro…ro-Dice Taichi el cuál tiene un pan tostado en la boca.

Hikari salió de la casa y fue a la ciudad.

Ahí ella estaba viendo, las tiendas, muy entretenida hasta que llegó a su plaza preferida LAS AMERICAS, ahí estuvo un buen rato viendo ropa, joyería y otras cosas, andaba facinada, pero algo le quito su concentración un aroma muy peculiar, ese aroma era de sangre, busco por todos lados, hasta que encontró de quién provenía ese olor, era un muchacho que estaba corriendo de otro ambos eran muy parecidos, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Hikari estaba concentrada en el menor el cuál se veía de su edad, y era el que estaba siendo perseguido, pero lo que le extraño es que no tenía ninguna herida ¿Entoces como olió su sangre? Y ¿Por qué le da ganas de tomar su sangre?

Asi que decidió seguirlos y entonces oyo lo que decían.

-Vuelve aquí Takeru!-Grita el mayor mientras lo persigue.

-No!, hasta que prometas no asesinarme por haberle cortado una cuerda a tu guitarra Yamato!-Responde Takeru el cuál sigue corriendo.

Después de tanta persecución al fin Yamato logra agarrar a Takeru. Hikari esta atenta a todo pero justo cuando ve que le van a dar un golpe a Takeru ambos son golpeados por alguien.

-Ya calmanse parecen un niños!-Grita una chica de cabello castaño largo, y hay que decir hermosa.

-Lo siento Mimi, pero que querías que hiciera el rompió mi cuerda-Intenta defenderse Yamato, pero es golpeado otra vez.

-Ya olvídenlo, y vámonos a casa!-Dice Mimi y se da media vuelta.

-Si tengo hambre-Dice Takeru mientras se agarra la panza.

-Si que vas a cocinar?-Pregunta Yamato.

-A mi te toca a ti-Dice Mimi.

-Hay que mal-Dice Yamato y baja la cabeza.

Los tres se van caminando, peor Takeru siente que alguien los vigila, se da media vuelta, pero no ve nada.

-Tal vez fue mi imaginación-

Pero no fue su imaginación, y en ese momento aparece Hikari, mientras suspira aliviada.

-Uff por poco, será mejor volver-Y desaparece.

Hikari llega a su casa y ve a Taichi justo enfrente de la puerta.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Pregunta Taichi de forma enojada.

-En las Americas-Responde Hikari con naturalidad.

-Tu mente me dice que seguiste a alguien-Dice Taichi el cuál traia sus ojos cerrados.

-Taichi no leas su mente-Dice Sora la cuál sale de la nada (Ya se les hizo costumbre XD).

-Muy bien, pero logre saber algo, seguiste a dos humanos y casi te descontrolas-Dice Taichi lo que hace que Sora voltee a verla, mientras que Hikari agacha la cabeza.

-Yo…-Intenta explicar Hikari pero es interrumpida.

-Dejame hablar con ella a solas-Dice Sora mientras jala a Hikari al interior de la casa y se dirigen a su habitación-¿Comó que casi te descontrolas?-

-Yo, sentí una aroma a sangre, pero lo sentí de alguien que ni siquiera tenia una cortada, y los segui y no se que me pasó, pero me dieron ganas de probar esa sangre-Dice Hikari la cuál se aferra al pecho de Sora.

-Ya calmada-Dice Sora tratando de tranquilizar a Hikari- Eso quiere decir que esa persona es especial-Dice Sora y Hikari la mira-O será especial para ti…

-Eso quiere decir?-Pregunta algo dudosa Hikari.

-Que tiene una sangre de la cuál no te podrás alejar, y eso lo hara especial, pues es diferente para ti-Dice Sora que le da una gran sonrisa-Pero ya cambiando de tema, vente tienes que desayunar, que se te olvido y Juri tampoco porque quería comer contigo.

Hikari sonríe ante tal comentario, se levanta y se dirige hacia el comedor donde encuentra a Juri sentada esperando.

-Que bueno que este bien Hikari-sensei-Dice Juri mientras abraza a Hikari y ella le corresponde el abrazo.

-Si, bueno es hora de desayunar-Dice Hikari que se sienta al lado de Juri y esta le da un plato, de huevo con jamón y un jugo de naranja y comienza a comerlo con mucho gusto-MMMMMMMM rico-Dice Hikari y sonríe al igual que Juri y se comienzan a reir.

-Con que eso pasó-Dice Taichi el cuál esta sentado sobre un gran sofá.

-Si-Responde Sora.

-Bueno, creo que debe tener cuidado, pero por ahora me voy, la corte quiere hablar conmigo, vuelvo en una semana-Dice Taichi mientras desaparece.

-Adiós primo-Dice Sora.

-Sora que sucede? Y mi hermano?-Pregunta Hikari que acababa de llegar a la sala con Juri.

-Se fue a ver a la corte-Dice Sora y Hikari se retira-¿Me preguntó que querrán?

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO DEJENME SUS CRITICAS, SUS APLAUISOS Y OTRAS COSA CREO QUE HAY MUCHAS DUDAS QUE RESOLVER:**

_**¿Qué es la corte?**_

_**¿Qué es la iniciación?**_

_**¿Qué son los vampiros guardianes?**_

_**¿Hikari volverá a buscar a Takeru?**_

_**¿Por qué Taichi fue llamado?**_

**Y MUCHO MÁS EN LOS PROXIMÓS CAPITULOS =).**

**LOS DEJA EL GRANDE, EL PODEROSO Y MARAVILLOSO ¡TAKERU FANG! JAJAJA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA ESTOY AQUÍ LISTO PARA DARLES EL PROXIMÓ CAPI, DE MI HISTORIA, PRIMERO MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS.**

_**Isabel:Gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**amilkShake: Me inspire un poco en crepúsculo, pero no va a ser igual.**_

_**nOck-nOck: Tal vez aparezcan los otros tamers pero no esta asegurado.**_

_**Amai do: Lo mismo que nOck-nOck no es seguro.**_

_**Dark-fallen-angel 91: Gracias por el aviso pero ya te llevo ventaja pues ya lei ese fic pero este será distinto.**_

_**Kari Takaishi Yamagi-pollomon: Gracias por tu apoyo.**_

**BUENO CREO QUE YA TERMINE DE AGRADECER ASI QUE COMENZEMOS CON ESTE GRAN CAPI (ADVERTENCIA: **_**Este capitulo posee Sorato y una parte pequeña de Takari, se pide discreción**_**)**

Sangre.

Sora salió de la casa junto con Hikari a comprar ropa, para pasar desapersividas tomaron el coche de Takato y se marcharon, ambas hiban en sus asuntos, Sora intentando no estrellarse ya que no sabe manejar muy bien, y Hikari seguía pensando en el chico que vió en las Americas.

-Hikari-Dice Sora llamando la atención de su acompañante.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta.

-Ya llegamos, pero por andar en las nubes no ponías atención en el camino-Explica Sora.

-Oh lo siento mucho-Dice hikari mientras se baja del auto.

-Si te…-Pero Sora embes empezó a oler algo, de repente descubrió que era sangre y salió corriendo.

-¿Sora qué sucede?-Pregunta Hikari al alcanzarla.

-Huelo sangre, y también huelo un vampiro cerca del mismo lugar-Responde Sora antes de acelerar la velocidad.

-Esperame-Dice mientras acelera.

Pero en ese momento Sora y Hikari sienten otro aroma, lo que hace que ambas parescan perturbadas.

-Hikari-Dice volteando a verla-No esta atacando a una persona…esta atacando a dos-

-Entonces hay que darnos prisa-Sora asienten y aceleran aún más.

Ambas llegan a donde estaba el aroma, lo que veían era algo horroroso, eran dos jóvenes un estaba inconciente y con grandes heridas en los brazos y una en la cabeza, el otro se encontraba siendo golpeado por el vampiro el cuál reía de forma demente. Sora se sorprendió de la resistencia del muchacho, pero Hikari estaba estupefacta ya que esos muchachos eran los mismos de la plaza en otras palabras: Takeru y Yamato.

-Sora hay que hacer algo-Dice Hikari.

-Lo sé-Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por algo.

-Vamos ese es tu mejor golpe-Dice Yamato mientras ríe.

-Sufre cabrón-Dice el vampiro antes de golpear a Yamato con una fuerza descomunal y desmayarlo, Sora aprovecho y salió por detrás del vampiro que se quedo paralizado de la sorpresa, y en ese momento Sora le rompió el cuello, y Hikari lanzó un cerrillo quemando el cuerpo de el vampiro.

-Parece que terminamos-Dice Sora empezando a marcharse, pero al notar que Hikari no la seguía, volteó a verla-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta.

-Sora tenemos que llevárnoslos-Dice Hikari.

-Y ¿Por qué?-

-El de ahí, el más joven es la persona de la quién te platique y el es su hermano-Dice Hikari empezando a señalar.

- Pero ¿Qué dira Taichi?-Pregunta Sora mirándola directamente y haciendo que Hikari baje la cabeza.

-Yo le explicare todo, pero por favor-Dice Hikari quién empieza a llorar.

Sora conociendo que Hikari es muy delicada y conociendo que le gusta la paz, no tuvo más que aceptar, asi que ambas subieron al auto a los dos muchachos. Durante el trayecto Hikari siempre volteaba a ver como estaban, y Sora en el momento que volteo a ver como estaban se quedo viendo al mayor, el cuál la dejo imnotisada que casi provoca que choquen co un poste, al fin reaccionando volteo y sigo el trayecto.

Al fin después de haber llegado alguien los estaba esperando a fuera era nada menos que Takto.

-Hikari-sensei y Sora-sama que gusto…-Pero Takato se cayó al ver como bajaban a dos jóvenes del auto, el enseguida salió a ayudarles-¿Qué pasó?.

-Un vampiro-Respondió Sora.

Takato entendió en seguida y los llevó a dentro de la mansión, en ese instante apareció Juri, junto a un muchacho de su edad pero que tenia cabello azul.

-Henry necesito que revises a estos humanos-Dice Takato lo que hace que el joven voltee.

-Y ¿Por qué los trajiste? Sabes que cuando Sora-sama y Hikari-Sensei lleguen te van a dar una reprimenda-Dice Henry.

-Callate Henry, nosotras los trajimos, fueron atacados, por favor Juri traime un té-Dice Sora antes de sentarse en el sofá.

-Si Sora-sama-Dice Juri quién se dirige a la cocina.

-MMMMM parece que por el grado de los golpes tardaran 12 o 13 horas en despertar, los gopes si fueron algo graves pero por ahora es todo lo que pedo hacer-Dice Henry al terminar de revisarlos.

-Gracias Henry ya puedes retirarte-Dice Sora y Henry se despide en ese momento aparece Juri con el té.

-Aquí tiene Sora-sama-Y le entrega el té.

-Muchas gracias, Hikari-La nombrada voltea verla.

-Si?-

-Sabes que los tenemos aquí solo porque tu lo pediste, pero tenemos que tener cuidado por qué si nos descubren, no tendremos otra opción que matarlos-Termina de decir Sora y hace que Hikari, baje la cabeza.

-Yo…no le permitiré-Dice Hikari en voz baja, pero Sora logra escucharla.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta dudosa de la respuesta que le vaya a dar.

-Me parece algo injusto, además no creo que tu los quieras matar no creas que no me di cuenta lo del auto-Dice Hikari mientras una sonrisa se forma en su cara.

-Yo…yo…ese no es el tema-Intenta defenderse Sora, pero se puso roja.

-Era una broma-Dice mientras se hecha a reir.

-Bueno, olvida el tema y vete a acostar-Ordena Sora.

-Si Mamá-Dice Hikari mientras vuelve a reir y sale corriendo-jajaja-.

Ya era de día y en la casa se empezó a oler un aroma a Hot cakes, lo que hizo que dos rubios empezaran a levantarse, pero justo cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, notaron que estaban vendados y en una cama.

-¿¡Donde estamos!-Gritan ambos, pero justo cuando se hiban a salir corriendo dos figuras hicieron que ambos se sentaran y se quedaran imnotisados, Takeru se quedo viendo a la menor y Yamato se quedo viendo a la mayor.

-Buenos día-Dice Hikari, que les da el desayuno, pero se acerca de más a Takeru.

-Gracias-Responde Takeru, mientras se pone rojo.

-Sis e preguntan donde están?, pues es nuestra casa, y los encontramos heridos, asi que los trajimos aquí-Explica Sora mientras aleja un poco a Hikari.

-Gracias, de verdad-Agradece Yamato.

-No hay problema-Dice Sora-Bajen después para que los vea el médico-Y se van.

-Hermano ¿Qué pasó con Mimi?-

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, AHORA MÁS DUDAS:**

_**¿Qué pasara?**_

_**¿Mimi estaba con ellos?**_

_**¿Qué pasó con Tai?**_

**Y MUCHO MÁS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE SANGRE, SE DESPIDE EL MÁXIMO LIDER: TAKERU FANG.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA A TODOS LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS.**

_**Amai do: Gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Black sweet: Gracias por el apoyo.**_

_**Kari Takaishi Yamagi –pollomon: Jajaja es verdad amor a primera vista.**_

_**Isaabel: Gracias por el apoyo.**_

_**Amilkshake: ¿Cómo que te olvidaste de Mimi? No, no, no, eso no sé hace. **_

**BUENO CREO QUE ES TODO, COMENZEMOS.**

Sangre.

Taichi había llegado a España, donde se encontraba la corte, después de recorrer un largo camino llegó a un gran palacio, donde lo resivieron y lo llevaron, hacia una parte subterránea del lugar, entre más bajaba más escalofriante y solitario se veía, hasta que al fin llegó a un salón donde se encontraban 9 vampiros sentados en 9 tronos, pero lo raro era que había 10 tronos. Taichi se acerco y después se arrodillo ante ellos.

-Puedes levantarte-Dijo el que parecía ser el más viejo de todos- Sabes ¿Por qué te hemos llamado?-.

-No-Respondió con seguridad.

-Muy bien, te lo explicare-Dijo y se levanto y se puso a caminar alrededor- Verás uno de los 10 clanes fue atacado por todo un grupo de lobos, eran 100 o 200 lobos, este clan no sobrevivió al ataque y este clan, también es uno de los 10 más importantes del mundo, para que alguien los sustituyera, necesitamos a alguien cercano a ellos, pero no eres tú. Las personas que encontramos además de nosotros, fue una familia de mortales, constituida de actualmente 3 personas, por nuestros hallazgos, sus nombre son Yamato Ishida, Takeru Ishida y Mimi tachiwama, la última primos de estos, nosotros enviamos a dos vampiros por ellos, pero solo uno regreso, no sabemos la razón por la cuál el otro no regreso, pero por ahora nada más logramos obtener a Mimi tachiwama, después nos encargaremos de los otros, tu como una persona de confianza te trajimos aquí para que en cinco días sociabilizes con ella, para que te tenga confianza, tendrás que explicarle todo, justo cuando en el quinto día de veras convertirla en una de nosotros, y podrás regresar a tu hogar, quedo claro-Termino el vampiro.

-Como el agua-Respondió Taichi.

En otro lugar.

-Hermano ¿Qué pasó con Mimi?-Pregunta Takeru mientras comienza a levantarse.

-No lo sé, pero recuerda que saliendo de aquí hay que buscarla-Dice Yamato quién empieza a comer seguido de Takeru.

Takeru y Yamato terminaron de comer, y salieron de la habitación, con un poco de dificultad por sus heridas, pero al salir notaron que era de dos pisos, fueron bajando las escaleras, pues esta casa les daba muy mala espina, cada vez que avanzaban, se sentían raros, pero al fin al llegar a la sala, se encontraron con las dos muchachas y con un muchacho.

-Bueno al fin llegan-Dice Sora-Este es Henry el los atenderá-Y Henry se levanta.

Después de varias revisiones, pequeños quejidos de dolor, y un par de risas de Hikari y Sora todo terminó.

-Ya termine- Dice Henry complacido.

-Al fin!-Dicen ambos.

-Gracias por todo pero nos tenemos que ir-Dice Takeru.

-Aún no necesito inyectarles esto-Dice Hnery al momento que los toma desprevenido y les mete la aguja-Esto es para que se recuperen-.

-Ya son las cuatro, no le gustaría que darse a comer-Dice Hikari-_Sobre todo tú_-Piensa.

-Claro por mi no hay problema y tú-Dice Takeru y volteá ver a Yamato el cuál lleva rato mirando a Sora-YAMATO! DESPIERTA!-Grita furioso.

-Ah…Ah si claro-Dice Yamato ya regresando a la realidad.

Ya todos sentados comiendo todo era muy tranquilo pero algo hizo que Takeru, por curiosidad preguntara.

-¿Cuandó nos encontraron, vieron a una chica?-Preguntó.

-No, solo a ustedes inconcientes-Responde Sora.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta Hikari un poco celosa.

-Por que mi prima Mimi, estaba con nosotros pero uno de los dos tipos que nos atacaron, se la llevó-Termina de decir Takeru.

Hikari y Sora se quedan pensando.

-_Crees que haya sido la corte-Pregunta Hikari por la mente._

_-Tal véz, no podemos permitir que se vayan-Dice Sora._

-Si fue secuestrada y es la única que sabe cocinar-Dice Yamato.

-Y yo qué?-Pregunta ofendido Takeru.

-La última vez que cocinaste casi me muero-Dice Yamato poniendo cara de asco.

Hikari y Sora se miran entre sí y sonrién.

-Qué tal si se quedan aquí?, hay mucho espació y no estorbarián-Propone Hikari.

-Gracias-Dice Takeru.

-Muy bien todo areglado, Takato y Juri les diran donde duermen-Dice y Takato y Juri, junto con Takeru y Yamato se levantan.

-Sigannos-Dice Takato.

Subieron al siguiente piso y de ahí llegaron a donde había dos puertas.

-Aquí dosrmiras tú, y aquí tú-Señaladno la puerta derecha para Takeru y la izquierda para Yamato.

-Gracias-Dicen ambos antes de meterse y tirarse en el colchon.

Mientras tanto.

Una joven muchacha estaba en una habitación encerrada, ella estaba muy asustada, estaba furiosa pero no podía descargar sus irá pues no había con quién, de repente el sonido de la puerta hizo que volteara y observara a un muchacho de su edad que se hiba acercando.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunta.

-Mimi tachiwama, yo soy Taichi Yamagi-Se presenta.

-Bueno, me puede explicar que sucede aquí o que quieren de mi!-Grita desesperada.

-Fue traída por conocer a la familia Nonaka, actualmente muerta, y ya que usted y otros dos conocen de sus existencia deveran tomar su lugar en la gran corte-Dice Taichi mientras lee un pergamino.

-Ok, eso es todo?-Pregunta un poco relajada.

-Para eso debe ser convertida en uno de nosotros, una vampira-Finaliza mientras guarda el pergamino.

-¿Qué yo qué?-

Mientras tanto

Takeru se encontraba descansando un poco lo que no sabia es que alguien lo veía desde un árbol.

-Debo controlarme-Pensaba Hikari en su mente.

-Pues como vas no lo creo-Dice Sora saliendo de la nada.

-Tu tampoco-Dice.

-Es´pero que no la reguemos-

-Yo igual-.

**AQUÍ FINALIZA OTRO EMOCIONANTE EPISODIO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE ESTO HAYA RESUELTO UN PARDE DUDAS, E PROXIMO CAPITULO SE DIRA COMO PASARON LOS 5 DIAS YAMATO Y TAKERU, Y EN EL SIGUIENTE LOS 5 DIAS DE MIMI. DEJEN REWIEVS, POR FAVOR, Y SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES EL MÁS FUERTE, EL MÁS GUAPO Y EL MÁS LISTO TAKERU FANG, JUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos después de andar sin actualizar creo que se merecen una compensación, así que aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de sangre mostrando cinco días de Takeru y Yamato en casa de Hikari y Sora.**

Sangre. 5 días con unas vampiras parte 1.

Día Uno

Takeru habría los ojos lentamente, si que tenía problemas, su prima había desaparecido, fue atacado y se encontraba en una casa que desconocía donde estaba, pero que tenía que hacer ahora lo mejor era cambiarse y prepararse pues hoy había decidido explorar el lugar. Mientras se quitaba su camisa una figura desde un árbol lo observaba muy concentrada, esa figura era Hikari que no podía evitar que un colmillo saliera de su labio, pero entonces sintió alguien tocarle el hombro por lo cual dio un leve salto.

-No te asustes, soy solo yo-Le decía Sora que observaba a Hikari la cual tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Yo…yo…no es lo que piensas-Intentaba explicar Hikari, pero era inútil.

-No está mal, pero su hermano está un poco más musculoso-Empezaba a decir Sora, hasta que entendió al fin lo que decía-Yo…

-Con qué tú también estabas viendo a alguien-

-Creo que hable de más-

-Creo que sí, pero si nos quedamos aquí nos va a descubrir, será mejor ir al comedor para ver que han preparado Takato y Juri-Ambas desaparecen después de un asentamiento.

Mientras tanto Takeru se había terminado de cambiar y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado y evitando que alguien lo oyera, pero justo cuando había llegado a la puerta principal un extraño presentimiento vino a él como si alguien lo estuviera vigilando, al no ver nada decide seguir.

Al salir de la casa lo primer que ve es un hermoso bosque, lo cual hace que se asombre pues nunca pensó que se encontraban en el bosque, decidido empezó a caminar alrededor de la mansión, llego hasta el patio donde veía a Takato y Juri cortando frutas de los árboles, claro que mientras lo hacían se lanzaban una que otra mirada, por lo cual Takeru mejor decidió dejarlos solos, pero al voltear vio a Hikari cortando unas flores no pudo evitar dejar de mirarla, hatsa que justo antes de que ella volteara a verle alguien le tapo la boca y lo jalo fuera del lugar.

-Nunca más vuelvas a mirarla oíste-Le decía el sujeto que lo tenía atrapado en ese momento Takeru le mordió la mano-Ah

Takeru rápidamente le dio un golpe en la cara pero envés de causarle dolor al sujeto él fue el que sufrió dolor, en ese momento el sujeto le dio un golpe en el estomago lo cual lo dejo sin aire y quedo tirado, pero para el no fue suficiente y empezó a dar una ráfaga de golpes pero justo cuando le iba a dar un golpe final alguien le sujeto el brazo, al voltear verlo se encontró con el hermano de Takeru…Yamato, el al ver a su hermano herido su rabia exploto pero después de dar unos golpes, el extraño le dio una fuerte patada que le rompió las costillas y justo en ese momento igual que con Takeru le dio una ráfaga de golpes, pero cuando ambos rubios ya estaban totalmente heridos dos personas aparecieron el acto, haciendo que el sujeto se asustara pues estaba en problemas.

-¿Kouji como has podido?-Le decía un chico similar a él, mientras que la chica que estaba a su lado solo lo veía con furia y dolor.

-Hermano…querida Hikari yo-Intentaba explicar el sujeto llamado Kouji con dificultad.

-Kouji cómo pudiste herirlos?-Decía Hikari a punto de las lagrimas.

- Debes entender que yo lo hacía porque tu eres mi prometida así lo dijo la corte, por eso al ver que te observaba no pude aguantarlo-Explica Kouji mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Pues yo ya no quiero…¡NADA QUE VER CONTIGO! ¡JAMAS!-Pero justo en ese momento el otro muchacho la sujeta-Suéltame Kouchi

-Está bien, pero recuerde que esta contradiciendo a la orden, pero no se preocupe yo hare lo posible para evitar que algo pase y supongo que mi hermano igual-Volteando a ver a Kouji-Si me lo permite llevare a estos dos sujetos con Henry para que otra vez los ayude.

-Está bien yo iré a ver a Sora-.

Hikari desapareció y reapareció en la sala, encontró a Sora acostada en el sofá pero con la vista perdida, confundida se acerco vio junto a ella una carta, Sora volteó a verla tomo la carta y se la entrego.

-Toma será mejor que la leas-Dice Sora antes de desaparecer.

Hikari toma la carta y a terminar de leerla la tira y empieza a llorar, entonces sintió una mano en su hombro, al voltear se encontró con la mirada de Henry.

-Lamento lo de Takuya se que era un gran sujeto pero no es momento de llora, pero bueno no es para esto por lo que vine sino para decirte que ambos rubios están gravemente heridos al parecer Kouji se precipito pero para su suerte ocupe esta píldora-Dijo mostrando una píldora café-Esto hará que se curen en dos horas máximo, así que estarán mejor para la comida, bueno si me permite me iré a mi habitación a cambiar-Dijo Henry hiendo se del lugar.

2 HORAS DESPUÉS

Takeru se levantaba lentamente y esta vez mejor preparado tomo un cuchillo en el escritorio, salió de la habitación y se encontró con Kouchi pero al ser igual que su hermano Kouji , Takeru lo ataco pero él con grandes reflejos lo esquivo lo que nunca espero fue que Takeru le tirara una patada la cual se impacto en su cara haciéndolo caer a las escaleras, el enorme ruido causado por esto hace que de la puerta del comedor salgan Kouji, Hikari, Sora, Henry, Takato y Juri.

-Takeru detente-Decía Sora y Hikari al tiempo que Kouji se interponía entre Takeru y su hermano.

-Tu…y tu son iguales-Decía Takeru tirando el cuchillo.

-Lamento haberte atacado antes me disculpas-Dice Kouji dando un paso adelante y extendiendo la mano.

De repente Kouji recibe un fuerte golpe en el estomago pero antes de que alguien haga algo Taeru le extiende la mano.

-Ahora sí, acepto tus disculpas-Dijo tomando la mano de Kouji y dejando a todos con un suspiro.

-¿¡Porqué tanto ruido!-Decía Yamato saliendo de su habitación.

Todos voltearon a verle y se rieron ya que estaba todo despeinado un cabello por un lado y otro por otro lado, Yamato al notar esto decidió volver a entrar a su habitación a peinarse, en ese momento Hikari y Sora notan que Takeru en comparación con los demás no se está riendo, curiosas se acercan a él.

-¿Por qué no te ríes?-Preguntan ambas haciendo que los demás que lo volteen a ver.

-La razones complicada, pero es porque lleva años que no lo veo y apenas hace un año nos volvimos a reunir entonces envés de dame gracia me trae nostalgia, pero bueno eso no es importante que hay de comer-Terminaba de decir Takeru sacando un sonrisa que hizo que Hikari no pudiera responder, pero Sora sí.

-Pues si vienes-

-Muy bien-

Todos siguieron a Sora de regreso al comedor, Takeru se sentó al lado derecho de Hikari y Kouji no pudo evitar tener un poco de enojo, aunque el también estaba a su lado. Pero en ese momento de la puerta entra otro gran rubio lo que hace que Sora aparte la vista y mientras Kouji al igual que con Takeru le pide una disculpa y dando igual el mismo resultado un golpe y la aceptación de la disculpa.

Después de la comida y una larga platica, la noche cayó en la mansión, todos cansados decidieron irse a dormir excepto 5 de ellos, Hikari, Sora, Takeru, Yamato y Kouji.

-Bueno, que les parece si hacemos algo divertido-Dice Yamato a lo que todos voltean a verlo-Que tal si jugamos a…

-Ni lo pienses hermano no vas a hacer esto y ya te conozco-Dice Takeru interrumpiendo a su hermano dejando a todos mirándolo de una manera extraña-Ya estamos grandes para jugar eso no lo crees?

-Y qué más podemos hacer?-

-Que tal irnos a descansar-

-Ya pareces a…mamá-Pero esto hizo que Yamato se deprimiera al igual que Takeru, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los demás quienes durante toda la plática nunca mencionaron a su familia.

-Porque se pusieron así?-Pregunta Hikari.

-Es que…-

-Mejor yo se los digo-Interrumpe Yamato, a lo que Takeru solo asiente-Lo que sucede es que hace 6 años cuando yo tenía 16 y Takeru 13 nuestros padres nos llevaron de viaje a Francia a ver a nuestros abuelos, pero dos días después de haber llegado en medio de la calle un tráiler perdió el control y se estrello contra nuestro auto, dentro estábamos mis padre y nosotros, el impacto fue muy fuerte yo recupere la conciencia unas 13 horas después, entonces vi que estaba en un hospital y a mi lado Takeru aún inconsciente y totalmente herido, intente levantarme pero llego un doctor dándome la orden de quedarme en cama, no le hice caso y me levante, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más una enfermera llego y me sedo, después de despertar vi a mi hermano llorando, no entendí que pasaba, hasta que el me miro y me lo dijo, nuestros padres estaban muertos, nos habían protegido de ser totalmente heridos, desde ese día nuestra prima Mimi se quedo con nosotros ya que mis tíos decidieron que no iban a logra convencernos de irnos con ellos y creo que fue una buena decisión ya que dos semanas después ellos murieron en un tiroteo en el centro de una plaza comercial, por eso es que nunca nos a gustado ni a mi hermano, mi prima y a mi hablar de nuestra familia, pues es una herida que ninguno de nosotros hemos podido…sa…sanar-

Hikari y Sora miraban con dolor a ambos rubios los cuales estaban sacando demasiadas lágrimas, mientras tanto Kouji mejor decidió irse pues sintió que no podría hacer nada.

-Lamentamos lo de sus padres-Decía Sora intentado no llorar por lo oído.

Hikari nada más observaba a Takeru el cuál era el más herido, al no soportarlo más lo abraso, el cuál fue correspondido sin tardar, así estuvieron abrazados hasta que sacaron todo y decidieron mejor irse todo a dormir.

Yamato y Takeru entraron respectivamente a sus habitaciones y se durmieron inmediatamente, mientras en la sala Hikari y Sora los miraban entrar.

-Creo que ahora sabemos más de ellos-

-Tienes razón Sora y por eso siento que lo comprendo mejor y ahora entiendo porque todo lo trata de ver positivo, porque la mejor manera de olvidar una pérdida es intentar ver el lado positivo de la situación.

-Me pregunto, ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento Taichi?

**Bueno aquí termina un largo capi de Sangre el más largo que he hecho casi 2000 palabras bueno como vieron han visto el primer día de Takeru y Yamato en casa de Hikari y Sora, bueno ahora veremos el primer día de Mimi con Taichi, que les parece, un día de T Y y otro de M, para seguir un orden, bueno los dejo para la próxima su servidor TAKERU FANG.**

**OH y un notición eh participado en un torneo de Taekwondo y eh ganado medalla de oro, así que felicítenme pues también voy para la olimpiada estatal, nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos lamento no actualizar pero al fin lo hago muy bien ahora vamos con el primer día de Mimi con Taichi, en este episodio aparecerán nuevos personajes y cosas que revelaran misterios del episodio anterior así que sin más comenzamos.**

Sangre. 5 Días con un vampiro parte 1.

Taichi observaba detrás del enorme cristal escondido como la joven furiosa lanzaba todo lo que se encontraba en la habitación una y otra vez, este suspiro ya llevaba 5 horas igual y parecía que no hiba a terminar. Mientras tanto la chica solo se concentraba en como escapar y su mejor solución fue lanzar cosas hasta lograr abrirse camino, bueno y quién no estaría si supieran lo que ella sabe.

_Flashback._

_¿!Qué!-Grito Mimi sin contenerse-"Convertirme en un vampiro, estoy soñando, porqué? Porqué yo?"Nooo, no quiero ser un monstruo no, no, y no!-En ese momento empezó a lanzar todo lo que encontraba._

_-Mejor…te dejo-Dijo Taichi desapareciendo, pues cuando una mujer se enoja son muy peligrosas._

_Fin del Flashback_

Taichi seguía observando, hasta que alguien le toco el hombro y como hace un momento volvió a suspirar.

-¿Qué quieres Catalina?-Volteando a la hermosa rubia.

-Esperando a que hagas algo-Decía la nombrada-O te vas a quedar aquí parado todo el día-.

-Tal vez-.

-Deja de jugar o te romperé el cuello-Decia amenazándolo.

-¿Igual como mataste a Takuya?-Pregunto mirándola de una forma aterradora.

-Con que lo sabes, bueno el era un rebelde que querías que hiciera, estaba con una loba, buau que asco quién estaría con una de esas criaturas tan feas y miserables-Decía Catalina con expresión de furia y asco.

-Pero él no lo merecía, tú sabías que era uno de mis mejores amigos, y ahora tú te atreves a venir como si nada, aún sabiendo que te podría matar-Sacando sus colmillos.

-Solo vine a decirte que ire a ver a Sora y Hikari, que si les puedes avisar, porque no podre llegar hoy tengo asuntos pendientes-Dice justo antes de desaparecer.

Taichi enseguida desapareció y reapareció pero ahora cargando un mueble lo coloco y se sentó tomo una hoja de papel y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir.

_Querida Hikari y Sora:_

_Lamento decirles esto pero me eh enterado de la muerte de Takuya, pero aún asi no les puedo decir quién fue la orden me tiene bien vigilado, así que no les puedo decir lo que sucede por lo cual lo único que les quiero decir es que Catalina va a visitarlas y que tengan cuidado pues ya saben cómo es de enojona cuando se lo propone, bueno volveré en 5 días y juntos daremos la despedida correcta a nuestro gran amigo Takuya….Se despide Taichi._

Taichi suspira y empieza a meter la carta en un sobre y manda a traer a un vampiro para que envié la carta, justo cuando el vampiro se va el voltea a la habitación y ve a Mimi cantando entonces ocupando su gran oído empieza a cantarla junto con ella.

Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo

Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino

Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho

Y después me despierten tus besos

Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo

Sé que pronto estaremos unidos

Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo

Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

Así que no me dejes caer

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

[Estribillo]

Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra

Te envío canciones de 4.40

Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella

Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela

Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo

No me importa que dice el destino

Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo

Y beberme de tí lo prohibido

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

Así que no me dejes caer

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

[Estribillo]

Te envío poemas de mí puño y letra

Te envío canciones de 4.40

Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella

Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela

Y así, así me recuerdes y tengas presente

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado(mucho cuidado)

Cuidado, Marta yo te digo

Me tienes en tus manos

No importa que diga el destino

Quédate conmigo

Lo quiero todo de tí

Tus labios tu cariño lo prohibido

[Estribillo]

Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra

Te envío canciones de 4.40

Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella

Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela

Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos(3)

De repente al fin Taichi recupera la conciencia entra a la habitación, esto hace que Mimi se levante y lo observa con sus hermosos ojos que observan cómo se acerca lentamente y le extiende su mano.

-Salgamos un rato a ver la luna-

-Cla…cla…claro eso estaría bien-Contesta Mimi un poco sonrojada.

Justo cuando salen Taichi no aguanta la necesidad que con discreción olerle su hermoso y sabroso aroma.

Definitivamente este será su mejor trabajo.


	6. Chapter 6

**5 días con un vampiro parte 2.-El último día**

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que Yamato y Takeru se quedaron con Sora y Hikari, pero obviamente la idea de no encontrar a su prima Mimi les angustiaba más. Obviamente durante los 5 días Kouji y Kouchi habían tenido una mejor relación son los hermanos rubios, pero claro que esto no significaba que se llevaran del todo perfecto.

Ya era el sexto día, apenas había amanecido y Takeru descansaba tranquilamente en su cama, cuando un sonido le hizo que se despertara, se levanto y decidio observar por la ventana que daba a la entrada. Lo que veía fue interesante un auto estaba aparcado justo enfrente de la mansión y una joven muchacha de pelo rubio había bajado de él y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada donde para su sorpresa se encontraba Hikari esperándola con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera.

-¿Espero que haya una muy buena razón para qué estés aquí Catalina?-

-O vamos Hikari no me digas que no me extrañabas- Le intentaba responder Catalina, mientras se quitaba una bufanda que cubría su blanco cuello.-Además a menos de que quieras saber tu hermano, te moverás y me dejaras pasar.

-Esta bien-Respondió de mala gana-Solo por mi hermano

Ambas muchachas entraron a la mansión, Takeru decidió mejor volver a la cama, tenía un mal presentimiento. Hikari y Catalina ya estaban sentadas viéndose una a la otra hasta que Sora llegó y comenzaron a charlar.

-Bueno Catalina, ¿Qué ocurre, donde esta Taichi?-

-Tranquila Sora, todo a su tiempo-Decía Catalina, que parecía muy tranquila-¿Recuerdan a la familia Nonaka?

-Claro, Hikari y yo los visitábamos muy a menudo-

-Pues resulta que los Nonaka, tenían un secreto qué les costó la vida-Esto hizo que Hikari le prestara más atención a la conversación- Verán, la familia Nonaka hizo amistad con una familia de…asesinos-

-¡Asesinos, eso es imposible, pensé que los habíamos vencido!-Sora se levantó y empezó a agarrarse la cabeza- No puede ser, ¿Por qué harían eso?, no tiene sentido- Catalina se levantó e hizo señal de que se sentara y se tranquilizara.

-Verán, los Nonaka no lo sabían, pero los asesinos en cambio sí, lamentablemente como ellos pensaron que eran simples mortales, no lograron combatir a tan habilidosos asesinos, que finalmente acabaron con ellos, pero no todo son malas noticias-

-¿Cuáles son las buenas?-Preguntaba Hikari que se encontraba muy asombrada.

-Pues resulta Hikari, que esos asesinos por obra del destino sufrieron un accidente en carro, esos bastardos recibieron lo que merecían, pero sus hijos sobrevivieron, esos mocosos eran los únicos que no tenían ni idea de lo que eran los Nonaka ni sus padres, pero saber que son hijos de asesinos nos llamó la atención, los vigilamos durante mucho tiempo hasta que decidimos atraparlos hace unos días- Esa revelación empezó a asombrar a Hikari y a Sora que empezaron a unir los hilos y parecía que ya sabían como hiba a terminar la historia.- Uno logró llevarse a un familiar, pero al intentar llevarse a los hijos fracasaron no sabemos comó, pero estamos cerca, Taichi está encargado de convertir a la muchacha que es el pariente en vampiro, y ustedes harán lo mismo con los otros…

Catalina no pudo decir la última palabra, cuando una bala de plata atravesó el cristal de una de las ventanas y pasó cerca de la cabeza de ella, ese disparo alerto a los demás, Kouji y Kouchi ya habían llegado, y Takeru y Yamato apenas estaban saliendo de su habitación cuando algo los capturo y se los llevó tan rápido que no pudieron si quiera gritar.

-Hikari, Sora ¡¿Qué ocurre?!-

-No lo sé Kouji, pero no es bueno-

-¡Son los asesinos, nos debieron haber descubierto!- Catalina sacó sus colmillos, seguida después por Kouji y Kouchi, Sora y Hikari fueron las últimas.

-¡Salgan o tienen miedo!-Kouji parecía confiado y listo para el combate.

Una enorme cantidad de humo empezó a salir de la ventilación y entonces dos figuras con capucha blanca, botas cafés, una espada y unos tipos guantes aparecieron frente a ellos.

-Al fin, ¡Vamos hermano, a comer!-Kouji y Kouchi se lanzarón hacia ellos a una velocidad sorprendente.

-Tontos-Dijo uno de los encapullados mientras detenía la mano de Kouji que hiba contra él, Catalina, Hikari y Sora se sorprendieron de su velocidad de reacción, pero no de uno si no de los dos.

Una pelea comenzó los hermanos atacaban rápidamente pero no lo suficiente para pasar su defensa, cuando entonces al fin los asesinos atacaron pero obviamente al no ser tan rápidos el gancho a la barbilla fue detenido a solo 2 centímetro de los vampiros.

-¡Es lo mejor que….!-Kouji fue callado por una enorme hoja oculta de plata que salió del guante en la muñeca del asesino, acabando así finalmente con el vampiro y al igual que su hermano, Kouchi sufrió el mismo destino.

Finalmente quedaban solo Catalina, Hikari y Sora, los asesinos se estaban acercando cuando se pusieron los dedos en el oído y ambos se voltearon ver, asintieron y con una bomba de humo desaparecieron, dejando una nota que Hikari tomó y leyó en voz alta: "_Hemos recuperado a los nuestros, pero no descansaremos hasta que nuestra hermana asesina vuelva con su gente"_

_Atten. La Hermandad de los Asesinos._

Catalina cambió su expresión hizo una mueca de enfado y sujeto a Sora del cuello, y la empujo contra la pared más cercana y le grito:

-Así que ustedes tenían a los asesinos, pudimos tener ventaja ahora hay que adelantar los planes, ustedes dos irán conmigo a Europa y créanme que al consejo no le va a gustar nada…-

Continuara

**Hola gente ¿Qué paso uno, dos años?, No lo sé, algo corto el capi pero es que no se me gusto y aquí se los dejo, se despide Takeru Fang o Canal de Youtube: Liberation Studios Y El Fang905. Por cierto soy hombre!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sangre 7- La Hermandad de los Asesinos –Caída y Ascenso

12 horas después de lo ocurrido en la Mansión.

No sabía a donde lo llevaban, solo recordaba el momento en que fue capturado por esas personas que ni tiempo de reaccionar le dieron, se sentía indefenso, ¿Dondé estaba su hermano Takeru?, ¿Qué querían de ellos?, tantas preguntas que quería que fueran resueltas, pero sus esperanzas eran pocas. Ya llevaba un rato despierto y aunque sentía como era sujetado por cadenas y como era cargado por seguramente tres hombres, tenía la sensación de que estaba en buenas manos, no entendía ¿porqué?, Yamato solo deseaba que lo bajaran y le explicaran todo pero cada paso que sentía, que daban esas personas que le habían tapado la cara con una bolsa sus energías se hiban, era cierto que había descansado mucho, pero no podía ignorar el hecho que aunque pasaron 5 días desde que sus heridas mejoraron, estos últimos acontecimientos habían vuelto a despertar ese dolor que no podía soportar.

Sintió entonces como los hombres lo bajaron, lo sentaron, le quitaron sus cadenas y como antes de soltarlo le dijeron: "_Tranquilo estás en buenas manos, ahora con nosotros_". Le quitaron la bolsa y lo que vio lo sorprendió. Estaba en una gran comedor, que simplemente era precioso, volteo hacia la izquierda y vió unas hermosas pinturas cada una más vieja que la otra, tal vez la más antigua tendría unos 500 años le calculaba él, pero con voltear a la derecha lo que le sorprendió más fue ver a su hermano que no parecía estar lastimado, todo lo contrario tenía ropa nueva y estaba sin un rasguño, antes de si quiera decirle algo a su hermano, noto que él en cambio aún seguía dormido sobre la mesa del comedor, pero dormido. Yamato se observo así mismo estaba vestido igual que su hermano, una camisa blanca de botones y un pantalón negro justo a su medida, juntos con unas botas cafés que no le quedaban mal. Cuando hizó acto de quererse levantar de la silla, una de las dos puertas que estaba en el comedor se abrió, dando paso a una sirvienta que despertó a Takeru, y dio espacio para que más sirvientas entraran y colocaran tres platos y cubiertos en tres partes de la mesa, dos de esas donde estaban Takeru y Yamato, entonces uno cocinero llegó y coloco una deliciosa comida en el centro de la mesa, mientras otro servía vino en unas copas y se las daba a la pareja de hermanos rubios., que ante tal recibimiento se encontraban consternados, tanto que no pudieron si quiera hablar.

-Tranquilos-Les decía una sirvienta-El gran señor vendrá y se los explicara-Y después junto con el resto del personal se retiro.

Entonces de la otra puerta apareció un hombre ya algo viejo con una gran barba y que tendría entre unos 50 años o más, se sentó en la parte de la mesa en donde también los sirvientes habían puesto un plato y cubiertos, tomó una pieza de pan de la mesa la comió y dijo:

-¿No les gusta está hospitalidad, porqué a mi si?-Yamato tomó la iniciativa y fue directo al punto.

-¿Quién es usted?-

El viejo solamente sonrió y dijo:

-Soy Agustín Espinosa líder de la hermandad de los asesinos, un grupo de guerreros con grandes habilidades de lucha que desde hace ya más de 1500 años han protegido a nuestra gente de los corruptos y malvados que se aprovechan de los más débiles, para ya desde hace 500 años nuestro principal objetivo a sido eliminar al enorme mal que habita entre nosotros, los mountros…-El anciano se acerco a los muchachos y continuó-Ahora seguramente dirán, ¿Y qué nos importa?, bueno chicos verán sus padres eran uno de los nuestros, asesinos excepcionales, de lo mejor que gracias a dios tuve el gusto de entrenarlos-

-Un momento-Yamato se levantó-¡Nuestros padres no eran asesinos, eran gente normal!-

-¡Usted cree que le creeremos!, ¡Mi hermano tiene razón, no son asesino!-

-Tranquilos muchachos-Los sentó a ambos- Verán hay que contarles desde el inicio. Hace 1500 años un grupo de hombres y mujeres muy hábiles decidieron formar una hermandad para detener al hombre corrupto y malvado, y crear un orden de paz. Durante varios siglos fuimos insuperables, nada nos detenía, hasta que ya en el año 1521, uno de los nuestros murió a manos de algo desconocido, algo inexplicable, durante varios años fue igual, hasta que al fin lo supimos, lo que eran esas cosas que ya habían acabado con varios de nosotros, esas cosas eran monstruos, y no un solo un tipo de mounstro sino que varios, desde trolls hasta hombre lobos, pero el mayor enemigo de nosotros, el vampiro. Hace ya 100 años nuestro clan casi es exterminado por ellos, pero mi padre lo regreso a la vida y con ello también una nueva tarea, logramos hacer un pacto con los trolls, hombre lobos, ogros, ect. Pero el vampiro no, desde entonces nuestra hermandad a intentado exterminarlos de una vez, por todas, sus padres habían descubierto que existía una tipo orden o consejo de vampiros, consiguieron mucha información desde la ubicación de las familias, hasta el nombre de cada una de ellas, obviamente para hacerlo hicieron amistad con una familia de vampiros, los Nonaka, sus padres se dieron en la tarea de exterminarlos y desaparecer después de esto, pero como ya saben ese accidente automovilístico les hizo el trabajo y ahora ustedes son un blanco de los vampiros, por eso están aquí, ustedes son asesinos de sangre y ahora terminarán la tarea de sus padres, acabaran con los vampiros y obtendremos el balance del mundo, ahora les pregunto ¿Qué opinan?.-

Yamato y Takeru no hicieron más que voltearse a ver mientras analizaban la revelación ya hecha por el viejo hombre, cerraron los ojos y como si estuvieran conectado dijeron: "_¿Cuándo comenzamos?_

Continuara.

**Y Hasta aquí digo yo se despide takeru fang y les desea un buen día.**

**Youtube: Liberatios Studios y El Fang905**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos en Fanfiction, soy Takeru Fang, y desde mi última actualización pensé, ummm que será lo mejor para seguir la historia que giros podría dar así que aquí los dejo con otro episodio de Sangre.**

SANGRE.

**Una Guerra Comienza-Parte 1**

6 meses después de los acontecimientos en la mansión de los Yamagi ocurrieron muchas cosas, Hikari, Sora y Catalina habían vuelto a Europa exactamente en Francia donde debajo de la Torre Eiffel, se encuentra el consejo de los vampiros. Cuando llegaron la situación estaba en un punto tenso, junto con la reunión de Taichi que se le informo toda la situación, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, principalmente se mantenía la decisión de matar o no Mimi, los del consejo decidieron entonces dejarla vivir para volverla en su aliada ya que si la mataban iban a causar que los asesinos fueran a matarlos, pero si la convertían tan pronto podría huir e intentar buscar a Takeru y Yamato quienes podrían ya estar con los asesinos y volver a Mimi una de las suyas; y hay que destacar que una vampira asesina es una oferta muy tentadora.

Taichi se quedó en Europa para intentar tener una buena relación con Mimi, mientras que después de esperar unos 2 meses a que las cosas se calmarán Hikari y Sora volvieron a Japón acompañadas por Catalina ya que no solo se iba a quedar como una guardaespaldas sino que iba a ser la encargada de la iniciación de Hikari como vampira guardián así que todo tenía que estar preparado. Cambiando un poco de tema Takato y Juri que no estuvieron durante el ataque de los asesinos se encargaron de reparar los lugares dañados y mantener en condiciones el lugar para el regreso de los demás.

Presente

-Estoy tan aburrida ahhhhh- Hikari se puso a bostezar y se recostó en el sofá junto a la chimenea que estaba apagado pues apenas eran las 12 de la mañana, Sora solo se limitaba a observarla.

-Sabes ya mañana es tu iniciación, quieres que te recuerde lo que es significa- Sora sabía que Hikari odiaba tener que escuchar lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer un vampiro guardián, pero por primera vez no era así…

-Claro-

-Eh?-Sora se sorprendió pero decidió continuar- Bueno como sabes hay 3 clases de vampiros: Los guerreros, los guardianes y los supremos. Los guardianes son muy hábiles en pelea pero no tienen buena defensa sino solo saben atacar como antes de morir Kouji y Kouchi, después estamos nosotros los guardianes que somos menos de atacar y más de defender pero tenemos la suficiente capacidad para lidiar con los vampiros independientes que están solos y matan como les dé la gana, y por último los supremos los más fuertes y actualmente solo hay tres de ellos, cada uno tiene una habilidad única, primero Marx es el más rápido de todos los vampiros y tiene la capacidad de crear un relámpago en su brazo derecho, mientras que por otro lado tenemos a Luna ella es conocida por ser la única vampira inmune al fuego y capaz de liberar a las que le permiten volar a su antojo, su único defecto es que no es más fuerte que un vampiro independiente, y ya por último pero el más importante Taichi tú hermano, que tiene 10 veces más fuerza que cualquier vampiro y tiene casi la misma velocidad que Marx, y para concluir tiene la habilidad de volverse intangible por una fracción de 5 minutos-

-Oye Sora, ahora que me explicaste TODO, ¿Cómo exactamente es una iniciación?-

-Oh Hikari, eso, eso, es una sorpresa- Sora en ese momento se fue y de repente todas las puertas de la mansión se cerraron, Hikari se puso de pie y se preparó para pelear, hasta que de una esquina vio salir a Catalina y detrás de ella venían dos vampiros cargando un lobo, pero no un lobo cualquiera sino un hombre lobo.

-Catalina, ¿Qué es esto?- Hikari la miraba desafiante pues empezó a notar como el hombre lobo que hace unos momentos parecía inconsciente parecía despertar.

-Muy simple, verás la iniciación consiste en matar a otra criatura aparte de un vampiro pero que no sea humana, y la criatura es de mi elección por eso con mucho esfuerzo te e traído este valioso contrincante, ahora veremos si tienes lo que se necesita para ser una vampira guardián, y no habrá nadie que te ayude, así que…adiós- Y se fue junto con los otros dos vampiros, dejando sola a Hikari con el hombre lobo que ya estaba despierto y parecía listo para atacar, Hikari entonces lo supo la prueba había comenzado

-Vamos perrito…-

MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA DE LA MANSIÓN

-¡Catalina!- Sora agarro de la ropa a Catalina que no pusó resistencia y que pidió a sus dos compañeros que no interfieran-¡De todas, las criaturas, le pusiste un hombre lobo, estas loca, te apuesto que perdiste a muchos de los nuestros intentando atraparle, tu sabes que nunca se pelea solo contra una de esas bestias!-

-Tal vez, pero solo me costaron cinco vampiros, creo que Hikari tiene que saber lidiar con esto sino, no podrá con lo que se avecina- Catalina se soltó del agarre de ahora una Sora confundida.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Sora buscaba respuestas y las quería ahora.

-Sabes, hace dos semanas recibi una llamada del este de Australia, donde me informaban que dos jóvenes asesinos rubios acababan de matar a 7 vampiros guardianes y 8 guerreros, ¿Sabes a quienes me estoy refiriendo?-Sora miró se quedó muda no podía creerlo

-Pero no crees que estas exagerando, si tanto problema dan seguramente Marx, Luna o Tai podrían hacerse cargo, ¿No?- Catalina se limitó a reir -¿Qué?

-Sora, Sora, Sora, ya lo hicimos, mirá- Le extendió dos fotos y lo que vió Sora no se podía describir.

-No, no, no puede ser- Sora tiró las fotos y salió del lugar, Catalina se quedó quieta y volteó a ver a la mansión.

-¿Saldrás de ahí Hikari?, porque si es así espero que puedas soportar esto.

Que tenían las fotos, eso era algo inimaginable, inimaginable para un vampiro, pues en ambas fotos había una cabeza de dos vampiros en particular, ¿pero quienes?, tal vez por eso Sora huyó, pues las cabezas de esos dos vampiros eran de…Marx y Luna…

CONTINUARA

**Los dejo hasta ahí por el momento espero que les haya gustado y lo estén disfrutando, nos veremos luego.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos, volvemos con sangre y ahora la batalla continua, antes de eso a todos les vengo a invitar a mi canal de Youtube: El Fang905 y si quieren búsquenme en Skype: .905, y si no pues…ok comencemos.**

**Sangre – Una Guerra Comienza – Parte 2 - La sangre, ¿Es mi arma?**

-Maldición…estoy muy herida- Hikari se sujetaba los brazos con fuerzas pues tenía una gran cantidad de cortes de estos estaban saliendo gotas de sangre, obviamente sangre de la que ha consumido (necesaria para poder vivir), pero finalmente sangre. Se encontraba recargada en un pilar de la mansión intentado no ser vista ni olida por el lobo, aunque ella sabía muy bien que no tenía mucho tiempo- Que bueno que bebí mucha sangre hoy o si no estaría muerta, pero… maldita Catalina, ella sabía muy bien que no podría contra un hombre lobo ¿Qué demonios planea con hacer esto?, sé que me odia, pero al punto de matarme y peor no quiero ni saber cuántos de los nuestros sacrifico en el intento de dejar a este hombre lobo inconsciente, tengo que pensar en cómo vencerlo o seré su comida, así que … Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Hikari fue golpeada brutalmente por las garras del hombre lobo que la mandaron directamente contra la chimenea y con graves heridas en la espalda de donde también empezaba a salir sangre- Mal…mal…mald…maldición, ¿Cómo…se…supone que…voy…a ganar?- Hikari ya casi estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente no solo por el golpe sino por el largo tiempo que llevaba intentando vencer al lobo, lo que estaba provocando que sus niveles de sangre estén disminuyendo drásticamente.

_Wikipedia-Sangre_

_Niveles de Sangre_

_Los niveles de sangre dependen de la cantidad consumida por un vampiro en este caso 5 litros es el máximo, el nivel de sangre te permite luchar con más fuerza y velocidad, pero también depende lo que hagas lo que hará que el nivel cambie, en este caso las cosas normales como correr, caminar, comer, dormir, etc; solamente quitan ½ litro de sangre por lo que no es mucho problema, pero cuando peleas el aumento de velocidad y fuerza requieren el uso de la sangre en este caso dependiendo el tiempo que lleves peleando, si llevas peleando de 1 a 15 minutos perderás ½ litro de sangre, de 16 a 30 minutos perderás 1 litro de sangre, de 30 en adelante perderás ¼ de litro cada cinco minutos. Claro hay excepciones en estas cantidades y estos son los 3 supremos: Marx solo pierde 1/8 de litro de sangre de un minuto a una hora; de ahí en adelante empieza a perder ¼ de litro cada 10 minutos, Luna pierde 1 litro de sangre cada 1 a 15 minutos y de ahí en adelante pierde 1 ½ litro de sangre cada 2 minutos (esta es la razón por la que Luna casi no pelea y cuando lo hace, normalmente entra nada más para suplir por 2 minutos), por último Taichi que únicamente pierde ¼ de litro cada 2 horas sin cambio. Cabe destacar que si llega a quedarte un ½ de litro de sangre para abajo llegas a desmayarte. Hikari lleva peleando 70 minutos y ha perdido por las heridas ½ de litro de sangre, esa es la razón de su estado actual._

_Fin de la Wikipedia-Sangre_

El hombre lobo se estaba preparando ya para rematar a una Hikari que ya estaba en sus últimas, pero entonces…

-No puedo perder-Hikari se comenzó a levantar- Debo detener a los asesinos, porqué ellos, ellos, ellos mataron a mis amigos, irrumpieron en mi casa, me amenazaron y se llevaron a la primera persona que me ha hecho perder el control, por Takeru, por Yamato, por mi hermano, por Sora, por todos te voy a matar!- Hikari empezó a gritar y como si algo dentro de si se hubiera liberado una parte de la sangre que aún estaba dentro del cuerpo de Hikari se acumuló en su mano y tomo la forma de una esfera , Hikari no dudo ni un segundo y con todas su fuerzas aventó la bola de sangre que parecía haberse endurecido y con una rapidez tan grande como la de una bala atravezó justamente el pecho del hombre lobo donde estaba su corazón.

El hombre lobo cayó muerto en el suelo y en un instante todos los que estaban a fuera de la mansión entraron corriendo a ver el resultado de la pelea, lo que vieron fue a Hikari en el suelo casi muerta y al hombre lobo en un charco de sangre y su corazón destrozado, Catalina se sorprendió bastante pero antes de poder felicitar a Hikari vió como Sora se acercó a ella y le toco el brazo.

-Tráiganme una bolsa de sangre de 2 litros, a Kari nada más le queda un 1/8 de litro, va a morir así que rápido!- Un vampiro se fue y volvió con una jeringa, una bolsa y unas vendas, entrego todo a Sora, que rápido le pidió a Takato y Juri que vendarán a Hikari mientras que ella habría la bolsa de sangre y con la jeringa empezaba a pasarle sangre al cuerpo pues no podía darcelo por la boca- No te vayas a morir, que no me gustaría que Taichi se enojara conmigo porqué estas muerta y menos que me mate me oiste- Hikari que empezaba a recuperar la conciencia se empezó a levantar, miró para todos lados y vió como todos la observaban.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Entonces Catalina se le pusó enfrente.

-Dime, ¿Cómo lo mataste?- Señalo al hombre lobo que estaba a punto de ser sacado de la casa para quemarlo.

-No lo sé, me enoje por un momento y entonces…entonces…-

-¡Entonces ¿qué?!- Catalina se veía muy molesta porqué Hikari no le respondía

-Lo mate usando mi sangre…-Todos guardaron silencio pero Hikari continuó-¿No será… que mi sangre…puede…puede ser…mi arma?-

**Hasta aquí lo dejo comenten y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


End file.
